Sophie Garrettt is Far Away OLD
by bluepizza25
Summary: She had it all. She had more than 1,000 subscribers. She had good friends. Her videos were very popular. All she needed was her fans' support. Biography of sophiegarrettt from YouTube. Remaking this since it turned out kind of bad.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Hey, guys. I know it's kind of early to be doing a story right now, and this is not in my story ideas list, but I just really want to put it up. This is Sophie Garrettt is Far Away, the true story of a true legend. Hope you enjoy it.

I was sitting on the computer, minding my own business. My friend and I were chatting. I tried to stay as calm as possible, but my little brother was being super obnoxious.

I had to get him to calm down so my friend and I could have fun chatting. Oh, my gosh!, I thought to myself. He likes Littlest Pet Shop! I should look up some videos on YouTube!

We watched some really interesting ones. During one of them, my brain hatched another idea! I could make a video like that!

The next day, I made my account on YouTube. I wanted to call myself sophiegarrett, but that was taken. I was just bored, so I added an extra letter to the account and now it was sophiegarrettt. Who else would think of that?

At first, my videos were not very popular. I was stuck at 50 subscribers for a while, and it took forever to get my first comment. But in a while, people started to know me as Sophie Garrettt, the inspiration.

So that's the intro! I'll be writing more later. Have to get ready for school! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The YouTube Revolution

Here's the next chapter of the story. Sorry the first one was so short, but I just wanted to introduce the story to you. I think the next chapter, Chapter 3, will be the longest because it has the most detail to it. Okay, let's get on with the story.

I actually had a lot of fun on YouTube. I loved making videos for my fans who loved them. Some people used similar ideas to mine, but that was okay as long as they gave credit. But there was a problem with this system.

One of the girls didn't give me credit. Her name was LittlestpetshopFun. She made a series called Horror Camp, which was similar to my series Summer Camp. I talked with her about this, but since I was so rough on her, things got bad real fast.

I decided to leave YouTube for a while to escape the stress. I couldn't believe what was going on. My fans were uploading videos called "LPSFun Stop Copying Sophie" and stuff like that. It was like a YouTube Revolution.

But my brother and I had a plan. We made a video where it was Part 3 of Summer Camp, but it also sent a message to LittlestpetshopFun. My brother was dancing hilariously to "Move It" from Madagascar while I was telling my copier to stop copying me. Soon LittlestpetshopFun and I made up, became friends, and everything went back to normal.

Gee, I love writing this! I think I'll be finished by the end of the day!


	3. Chapter 3: No Time For Fun and Games

Sorry I took so long. I got distracted. I was reading a really interesting Austin & Ally story called Mayday by RossLover2012. I love it. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. I know, same thing with When You're Gone. Anyway, so there will be a sequel to this story called Sophie's Summer. It will be about the time when LPS Popular 8 was being uploaded. So here's the chapter. Enjoy.

I had so much fun on YouTube. I made tons of videos, and I even started to make some non-LPS videos! I made a series where I was messing around with one of my haters. I wanted to subscribe to him/her (because I love my haters), but he/she already blocked me. He/she got suspended immediately. I saw him/her post a comment later, but realized it was fake. "OOH, YEAH, BURN!", I shouted.

I also played a game called Penguin Race. I got 4th place and lost. "Dang.", I said to myself.

Another thing I did was a little webshow with one of my fans called Random Q's With Sophie and Dayla. In this webshow, Dayla and I would take turns asking each other random questions about random things. I thought it was funny when, at the beginning of the first one, I said I was a flying biscuit. Oh, silly me.

It was all fun until I had to leave YouTube. It was a serious family crisis, so this was no time for fun and games.

I went on MSN with Celine (iCelineTV), one of my fans. She asked me if I was the real Sophie. Of course I was! Why wouldn't I be? She told me there was another me. Oh, great. I got my first poser. If I was the real me, would I be able to tell you why I left YouTube? Of course I would! I told her why I left.

I later came back to YouTube. "Hey, guys. I'm back. I see most of you have been leaving because I left. Please stop doing that. I actually left for a reason. My grandma recently died of cancer. She was only 59 years old. I said 3 simple words to her before she was gone for good: I love you."

My fans felt sympathy. Some of them even felt the same way. One had her little sister hit by a car at age 6. Another had her dog die of old age. Another had her uncle die of a heart attack. I was really happy for this.

So the next chapter might be up if I have time, or it might be up tomorrow. Whatever happens, the story's over.


	4. Chapter 4: My New Friend Eliza

This is the 4th and final chapter of SGFA. I really hope you enjoy it. Sophie's Summer will be out tomorrow. I am adding in 3 new characters to this story: Mrs. Garrettt (Sophie's mom), Eliza Evans, and Leslie. You will love them, especially Eliza. So here you have it: the finale of SGFA. Enjoy reading it while it lasts.

I left YouTube multiple times. Things kept happening. I needed a break, I was under a lot of stress, school started, there were too many posers on YouTube... many things happened. Finally, I was just ready to give up. I told everyone that I was leaving YouTube for good. No more Sophie Garrettt. Everyone was absolutely devastated, especially a girl named Eliza Evans. She claimed to be my biggest fan.

The next time I logged in, there was a poser of me on Blingee. I went over to YouTube to see that Eliza's background was a picture of me and my BFF. Oh, no. Poser problem. I will not accept this, I thought.

I took care of the poser problem, along with the help of my mom. I posted on my channel to block Eliza. Everyone did so. I was super concerned about my fans getting posed as.

Soon my mom told me it wasn't Eliza. She told me that Eliza was my biggest fan and that she wants to support and protect me, not pose as and try to stalk me. Who was it? That's what I'd like to know!, I thought.

I figured out that the poser was a girl named Leslie. Her sister was always posing, and she wanted to see what it was like. She said she was really sorry and it wouldn't happen again.

My final decision was to come back and stay. I mean, I couldn't disappoint my new friend Eliza, could I? Now I am on YouTube, living the luxury life. Sophie Garrettt is here to stay. That's a promise.

Whoo! Finally finished! Hope you enjoyed it, if you enjoyed When You're Gone. Sophie's Summer is coming soon. I think it might be 1 or 2 chapters long. I don't know. I might not finish it tomorrow because I'm going to my dad's. Also, I got a private message from I'vegotspirit. She likes my idea for her TV crossover contest, so I'll be getting started on it.


End file.
